Realizing True Love
by leohowardlover
Summary: Jack has always loved Kim since the first time he met her, but Kim has never thought of him as more than a friend. When Jack saves Kim from being hit by a taco truck will her feelings change?


**Hey every one! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please don't be hard on me. I'm trying this for the first time. I'm only used to writing my own original stories not fanfictions so I'm sorry if this isnt good.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it unfortunatly. If I did Kim and Jack would be together. **_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

_Ring! Ring! _The alarm went off. Time for another boring day of school. It was a monday

morning and I was extremly tired. I'm not looking forward today. Mrs. Martin, our chemistry

teacher is assigning a new project. I just couldn't wait for the weekend. But the only thing i

actually enjoyed about school was hanging out with my best friend, Kim. _God! _She was beautiful,

funny, smart, and nice. She was probably the nicest girl in school. I can never get my mind off

her. I have had a crush on her since the first day we met when I caught her apple with my foot. I

used to deny my feelings, but as soon as I saw Kim in that dress when she was about to dance

with Ricky Weaver I knew that I really was in love with her. I got lost in a daydream about Kim.

When I snapped out of it I noticed the time. It was 8:25 and school began at 8:30. I did not want

to be late for school. I quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom so I could quickly brush

my teeth. I didn't want to go to school with bad breath. Then I grabbed my skateboard and

rushed to school. Luckily I didn't live that far away from school. I made it there exactly when

school began.

I quickly ran to my class and took my seat next to Kim. "Hey Kim," I greeted.

"Hey Jack, you look tired," she smirked. "Oh, I was running a little late, I had to rush to school,"

I replied. "Thank god, I made it in time," I added. " Yup, Mrs. Martin would've killed you if you

were," she laughed. "Yeah," I smiled. She was just so cool to be around. Her hair was down

today. Just the way I liked it. I loved the way her hair glistened in the sun. She was just beautiful.

I found myself speechless and just staring at her but I didn't want to go out of my gaze. I

wondered if she felt the same way as I did.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I noticed that Jack was just staring at me. I felt kind of wierd. "Jack," I called. He didn't

snap out of his gaze. "Jack," I yelled. He still didn't snap out of it. Then I waved my hand in front

of his which finally worked. "Oh, sorry," he said. I was about to reply but I was interupted.

"Good morning class," said Mrs. Martin. " You will be working on your projects today, your

project will be on the atom model," she said. "You will be assigned an element and you will have

to create an accurate model and write a paper about the element, you can work in group with up

to three people," she said. "I will be handing out a sheet which will tell you what the atom model

and the paper on the element should include, but first chose your partners," she finished. I

immediatley turned to Jack. "Want to be my partner?" she asked. "Sure," he said.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

The teacher came around with a jar which held tiny pieces of paper in it. "Chose one," she

said. I picked out a piece of paper and read it. "Our element is oxygen," I said. "Easy," she said.

"Yup, so do you want to come over to work on it? " I asked. " Sure," she said. "Ok," I said.

The rest of the day was boring. Especially math. Thank god the day was over. Atleast she would be able to hang out

with Kim now. I walked up to her locker to ask he she wanted to walk with me to the dojo. "Hey Kimmy," I said with a

smirk. Then she turned around and punched my arm. " I told you not to call me that," she yelled. "Ok sorry, come on let's

go to the dojo," I said. "Yeah come on," she said. Then we headed out.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

We were walking to the dojo yacking my head off about how Margret gave me another lame story to cover. I

wasn't even paying attention to where I was going. I just walked on the street without even paying attention to the

traffic. " Kim look out!" Jack yelled. Then I turned around and saw a taco truck coming my way. My eyes widend in

fright. I tried to move but I couldn't. I was too scared to. "KIM!" screamed Jack.

**Hey guys! First chapter done. Kinda cliffy. What will happen next? Read, and Review. And please dont be hard on me. This is my first time writing a fanfic and I'm more used to writing novels. Please give me some writing tips but please don't be rude about it. Review! :) And I will be writng everyday and update more soon. I have summer now so basically I don't really have much to do. **


End file.
